The present invention relates to 7-oxo-pyridopyrimidines. In particular, the present invention provides 2,6-disubstituted 7-oxo-pyrido[2,3-d]pyrimidines, a process for their manufacture, pharmaceutical preparations comprising the same, and methods for using the same.
Mitogen-activated protein kinases (MAP) is a family of proline-directed serine/threonine kinases that activate their substrates by dual phosphorylation. The kinases are activated by a variety of signals including nutritional and osmotic stress, UV light, growth factors, endotoxin and inflammatory cytokines. One group of MAP kinases is the p38 kinase group which includes various isoforms (e.g., p38xcex1, p39xcex2, p38xcex3 and p38xcex4). The p38 kinases are responsible for phosphorylating and activating transcription factors as well as other kinases, and are activated by physical and chemical stress, pro-inflammatory cytokines and bacterial lipopolysaccharide.
More importantly, the products of the p38 phosphorylation have been shown to mediate the production of inflammatory cytokines, including TNF and IL-1, and cyclooxygenase-2. Each of these cytokines has been implicated in numerous disease states and conditions. For example, TNF-xcex1 is a cytokine produced primarily by activated monocytes and macrophages. Its excessive or unregulated production has been implicated as playing a causative role in the pathogenesis of rheumatoid arthritis. More recently, inhibition of TNF production has been shown to have broad application in the treatment of inflammation, inflammatory bowel disease, multiple sclerosis and asthma
TNF has also been implicated in viral infections, such as HIV, influenza virus, and herpes virus including herpes simplex virus type-1 (HSV-1), herpes simplex virus type-2 (HSV-2), cytomegalovirus (CMV), varicella-zoster virus (VZV), Epstein-Barr virus, human herpes virus-6 (HHV-6), human herpesvirus-7 (HHV-7), human herpesvirus-8 (HHV-8), pseudorabies and rhinotracheitis, among others.
Similarly, IL-1 is produced by activated monocytes and macrophages, and plays a role in many pathophysiological responses including rheumatoid arthritis, fever and reduction of bone resorption.
Additionally, the involvement of p38 has been implicated in stroke, Alzheimer""s disease, osteoarthritis, lung injury, septic shock, angiogenesis, dermatitis, psoriasis and atopic dermatitis. J. Exp. Opin. Ther. Patents, (2000) 10(1).
Certain pyrido[2,3-d]pyrimidines are disclosed as inhibitors of protein tyrosine kinase mediated cellular proliferation in WO 96/34867, published Nov. 7, 1996 (Warner Lambert).
The inhibition of these cytokines by inhibition of the p38 kinase is of benefit in controlling, reducing and alleviating many of these disease states.
One aspect of the present invention provides compounds represented by the Formula: 
a prodrug or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof,
in which:
R1 is hydrogen or alkyl;
R2 is xe2x80x94CRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3xe2x80x94Ra (where Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 are hydrogen, hydroxyalkyl or alkyl with at least one being alkyl or hydroxyalkyl and Ra is hydroxyalkyl), Rxxe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94Ryxe2x80x94 (where Rx is alkyl and Ry is alkylene), alkoxy-substituted alkyl, heterocyclylalkyl or C4-C5 cycloalkyl, wherein each of the hydroxy group present in R2 can be independently in the form of an ester, a carbamate, a carbonate, or a sulfonate derivative; or
R1 and R2 together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form aheterocyclyl group;
R3 is hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, aralkyl, haloalkyl, heteroalkyl, cyanoalkyl, amino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, alkylene-C(O)xe2x80x94R (where R is hydrogen, alkyl, hydroxy, alkoxy, amino, monoalkylamino or dialkylamino) or acyl; and
Ar1 is aryl.
The compounds of Formula I and their aforementioned salts are inhibitors of protein kinases, and exhibit effective activity against p38 in vivo. Therefore, the compounds can be used for the treatment of diseases mediated by the pro-inflammatory cytokines such as TNF and IL-1.
Thus, another aspect of the present invention provides methods for the treatment of p38 mediated diseases or conditions in which a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of Formula I is administered to a patient in need of such treatment.
Yet another aspect of the present invention provides methods for preparing the compounds described above.
Still yet another aspect of the present invention provides methods for preparing medicaments useful for the treatment of the p38 mediated diseases and conditions.
Unless otherwise stated, the following terms used in the specification and claims have the meanings given below:
xe2x80x9cAcylxe2x80x9d means a radical xe2x80x94C(O)R, where R is hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, phenyl or phenylalkyl wherein alkyl, cycloalcyl, cycloalkylalkyl, and phenylalkyl are as defined herein. Representative examples include, but are not limited to formyl, acetyl, cylcohexylcarbonyl, cyclohexylmethylcarbonyl, benzoyl, benzylcarbonyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAcylaminoxe2x80x9d means a radical xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x2C(O)R, where Rxe2x80x2 is hydrogen or alkyl, and R is hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, phenyl or phenylalkyl wherein alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, and phenylalkyl are as defined herein. Representative examples include, but are not limited to formylamino, acetylamino, cylcohexylcarbonylamino, cyclohexylmethyl-carbonylamino, benzoylamino, benzylcarbonylamino, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkoxyxe2x80x9d means a radical xe2x80x94OR where R is an alkyl as defined herein e.g., methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, butoxy and the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkylxe2x80x9d means a linear saturated monovalent hydrocarbon radical of one to six carbon atoms or a branched saturated monovalent hydrocarbon radical of three to six carbon atoms, e.g., methyl, ethyl, propyl, 2-propyl, n-butyl, iso-butyl, tert-butyl, pentyl, and the like. xe2x80x9cAlkylenexe2x80x9d means a linear saturated divalent hydrocarbon radical of one to six carbon atoms or a branched saturated divalent hydrocarbon radical of three to six carbon atoms, e.g., methylene, ethylene, 2,2-dimethylethylene, propylene, 2-methylpropylene, butylene, pentylene, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkylthioxe2x80x9d means a radical xe2x80x94SR where R is an alkyl as defined above e.g., methylthio, ethylthio, propylthio, butylthio, and the like.
xe2x80x9cArylxe2x80x9d means a monovalent monocyclic or bicyclic aromatic hydrocarbon radical which is optionally substituted independently with one or more substituents, preferably one, two or three, substituents preferably selected from the group consisting of alkyl, hydroxy, alkoxy, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, heteroalkyl, halo, nitro, cyano, amino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, methylenedioxy, ethylenedioxy and acyl. More specifically the term aryl includes, but is not limited to, phenyl, chlorophenyl, fluorophenyl, methoxyphenyl, 1-naphthyl, 2-naphthyl, and the derivatives thereof.
xe2x80x9cCycloalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a saturated monovalent cyclic hydrocarbon radical of three to seven ring carbons e.g., cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclohexyl, 4-methylcyclohexyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cCycloalkylalkylxe2x80x9d means a radical xe2x80x94RaRb where Ra is an alkylene group and Rb is cycloalkyl group as defined herein, e.g., cyclohexylmethyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cDialkylaminoxe2x80x9d means a radical xe2x80x94NRRxe2x80x2 where R and Rxe2x80x2 independently represent an alkyl, hydroxyalkyl, cycloalkyl, or cycloalkylalkyl group as defined herein. Representative examples include, but are not limited to dimethylamino, methylethylamino, di(1-methylethyl)amino, (cyclohexyl)(methyl)amino, (cyclohexyl)(ethyl)amino, (cyclohexyl)(propyl)amino, (cyclohexylmethyl)(methyl)amino, (cyclohexylmethyl)(ethyl)amino, and the like.
The term xe2x80x9ceach of the hydroxy group present in R2 can be independently in the form of an ester, a carbamate, a carbonate or a sulfonate derivativexe2x80x9d means that hydroxy group(s) (xe2x80x94OH) which are present in the R2 group can be independently derivatized as Raxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, RaRbNxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, Raxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or Raxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, respectively, where Ra and Rb is independently hydrogen, alkyl, aryl or aralkyl as defined herein.
xe2x80x9cHaloxe2x80x9d means fluoro, chloro, bromo, or iodo, preferably fluoro and chloro.
xe2x80x9cHaloalkylxe2x80x9d means alkyl substituted with one or more same or different halo atoms, e.g., xe2x80x94CH2Cl, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94CH2CF3, xe2x80x94CH2CCl3, and the like.
xe2x80x9cHeteroalkylxe2x80x9d means an alkyl radical as defined herein wherein one, two or three hydrogen atoms have been replaced with a substituent independently selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94ORa, xe2x80x94NRbRc, and xe2x80x94S(O)nRd (where n is an integer from 0 to 2), with the understanding that the point of attachment of the heteroalkyl radical is through a carbon atom, wherein Ra is hydrogen, acyl, alkyl, cycloalkyl, or cycloalkylalkyl; Rb and Rc are independently of each other hydrogen, acyl, alkyl, cycloalkyl, or cycloalkylalkyl, or Rb and Rc together forms cycloalkyl or arylcycloalkyl; and when n is 0, Rd is hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, or cycloalkylalkyl, and when n is 1 or 2, Rd is alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, amino, acylamino, monoalkylamino, or dialkylamino. Representative examples include, but are not limited to, 2-hydroxyethyl, 3-hydroxypropyl, 2-hydroxy-1-hydroxymethylethyl, 2,3-dihydroxypropyl, 1-hydroxymethylethyl, 3-hydroxybutyl, 2,3-dihydroxybutyl, 2-hydroxy-1-methylpropyl, 2-aminoethyl, 3-aminopropyl, 2-methylsulfonylethyl, aminosulfonylmethyl, aminosulfonylethyl, aminosulfonylpropyl, methylaminosulfonylmethyl, methylaminosulfonylethyl, methylaminosulfonylpropyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cHeteroalkylsubstituted cycloalkylxe2x80x9d means a cycloalkyl radical as defined herein wherein one, two or three hydrogen atoms in the cycloalkyl radical have been replaced with a heteroalkyl group with the understanding that the heteroalkyl radical is attached to the cycloalkyl radical via a carbon-carbon bond. Representative examples include, but are not limited to, 1-hydroxymethylcyclopentyl, 2-hydroxymethylcyclohexyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cHeterosubstituted cycloalkylxe2x80x9d means a cycloalkyl radical as defined herein wherein one, two or three hydrogen atoms in the cycloalkyl radical have been replaced with a substituent independently selected from the group consisting of hydroxy, alkoxy, amino, acylamino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, oxo (Cxe2x95x90O), imino, hydroximino (xe2x95x90NOH), NRxe2x80x2SO2Rd (where Rxe2x80x2 is hydrogen or alkyl and Rd is alkyl, cycloalkyl, amino, monoalkylamino or dialkylamino), xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94C(O)R (where X is O or NRxe2x80x2, R is hydrogen, alkyl, haloalkyl, alkoxy, amino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, or optionally substituted phenyl, and Rxe2x80x2 is H or alkyl), or xe2x80x94S(O)nR (where n is an integer from 0 to 2) such that when n is 0, R is hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, or cycloalkylalkyl, and when n is 1 or 2, R is alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, amino, acyl amino, monoalkylamino or dialkylamino. Representative examples include, but are not limited to, 2-, 3-, or 4-hydroxycyclohexyl, 2-, 3-, or 4-aminocyclohexyl, 2-, 3-, or 4-methanesulfonamido-cyclohexyl, and the like, preferably 4-hydroxycyclohexyl, 2-aminocyclohexyl, 4-methanesulfonamido-cyclohexyl.
xe2x80x9cHeterosubstituted cycloalkyl-alkylxe2x80x9d means a radical RaRbxe2x80x94 where Ra is a heterosubstituted cycloalkyl radical and Rb is an alkylene radical.
xe2x80x9cHeterocyclylxe2x80x9d means a saturated or unsaturated non-aromatic cyclic radical of 3 to 8 ring atoms in which one or two ring atoms are heteroatoms selected from N, O, or S(O)n (where n is an integer from 0 to 2), the remaining ring atoms being C. The heterocyclyl ring may be optionally substituted independently with one, two, three or four substituents selected from alkyl, haloalkyl, heteroalkyl, halo, nitro, cyano, cyanoalkyl, hydroxy, alkoxy, amino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, aralkyl, xe2x80x94(X)nxe2x80x94C(O)R (where, X is O or NRxe2x80x2, n is 0 or 1, R is hydrogen, alkyl, haloalkyl, hydroxy (when n is 0), alkoxy, amino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino or optionally substituted phenyl, and Rxe2x80x2 is H or alkyl), -alkylene-C(O)R (where R is OR or NRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3 and R is hydrogen, alkyl or haloalkyl, and Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 are independently hydrogen or alkyl), -alkylene-S(O)nxe2x80x94Ra (where n is 0, 1 or 2, preferably 0, and Ra is alkyl) or xe2x80x94S(O)nR (where n is an integer from 0 to 2) such that when n is 0, R is hydrogen, alkyl, haloalkyl, cycloalkyl, or cycloalkylalkyl, and when n is 1 or 2, R is alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, amino, acyl amino, monoalkyl amino or dialkylamino. More specifically the term heterocyclyl includes, but is not limited to, tetrahydropyranyl, piperidino, N-methylpiperidin-3-yl, piperazino, N-methylpyrrolidin-3-yl, 3-pyrrolidino, morpholino, thiomorpholino, thiomorpholino-1-oxide, thiomorpholino-1,1-dioxide, pyrrolinyl, imidazolinyl, N-methanesulfonyl-piperidin-4-yl, and the derivatives thereof. xe2x80x9cHeterocyclylalkylxe2x80x9d means a radical xe2x80x94RaRb where Ra is an alkylene group and Rb is a heterocyclyl group as defined above with the understanding that Rb is attached to Ra via a carbon atom of the heterocyclyl ring, e.g., tetrahydropyran-2-ylmethyl, 2- or 3-piperidinylmethyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cHydroxyalkylxe2x80x9d means an alkyl radical as defined herein, substituted with one or more, preferably one, two or three hydroxy groups, provided that the same carbon atom does not carry more than one hydroxy group. Representative examples include, but are not limited to, hydroxymethyl, 2-hydroxyethyl, 2-hydroxypropyl, 3-hydroxypropyl, 1-(hydroxymethyl)-2-methylpropyl, 2-hydroxybutyl, 3-hydroxybutyl, 4-hydroxybutyl, 2,3-dihydroxypropyl, 2-hydroxy-1-hydroxymethylethyl, 2,3-dihydroxybutyl, 3,4-dihydroxybutyl and 2-(hydroxymethyl)-3-hydroxypropyl, preferably 2-hydroxyethyl, 2,3-dihydroxypropyl and 1-(hydroxymethyl)-2-hydroxyethyl. Accordingly, as used herein, the term xe2x80x9chydroxyalkylxe2x80x9d is used to define a subset of heteroalkyl groups.
xe2x80x9cLeaving groupxe2x80x9d has the meaning conventionally associated with it in synthetic organic chemistry, i.e., an atom or a group capable of being displaced by a nucleophile and includes halo (such as chloro, bromo, and iodo), alkanesulfonyloxy, arenesulfonyloxy, alkylcarbonyloxy (e.g., acetoxy), arylcarbonyloxy, mesyloxy, tosyloxy, trifluoromethanesulfonyloxy, aryloxy (e.g., 2,4-dinitrophenoxy), methoxy, N,O-dimethylhydroxylamino, and the like.
xe2x80x9cMonoalkylaminoxe2x80x9d means a radical xe2x80x94NHR where R is an alkyl, hydroxyalkyl, cycloalkyl, or cycloalkylalkyl group as defined above, e.g., methylamino, (1-methylethyl)amino, hydroxymethylamino, cyclohexylamino, cyclohexylmethylamino, cyclohexylethylamino, and the like.
xe2x80x9cOptionally substituted phenylxe2x80x9d means a phenyl ring which is optionally substituted independently with one or more substituents, preferably one or two substituents selected from the group consisting of alkyl, hydroxy, alkoxy, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, heteroalkyl, halo, nitro, cyano, amino, methylenedioxy, ethylenedioxy, and acyl.
xe2x80x9cPharmaceutically acceptable excipientxe2x80x9d means an excipient that is useful in preparing a pharmaceutical composition that is generally safe, non-toxic and neither biologically nor otherwise undesirable, and includes excipient that is acceptable for veterinary use as well as human pharmaceutical use. A xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptable excipientxe2x80x9d as used in the specification and claims includes both one and more than one such excipient.
xe2x80x9cPharmaceutically acceptable saltxe2x80x9d of a compound means a salt that is pharmaceutically acceptable and that possesses the desired pharmacological activity of the parent compound. Such salts include: (1) acid addition salts, formed with inorganic acids such as hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, sulfuric acid, nitric acid, phosphoric acid, and the like; or formed with organic acids such as acetic acid, propionic acid, hexanoic acid, cyclopentanepropionic acid, glycolic acid, pyruvic acid, lactic acid, malonic acid, succinic acid, malic acid, maleic acid, fumaric acid, tartaric acid, citric acid, benzoic acid, 3-(4-hydroxybenzoyl)benzoic acid, cinnamic acid, mandelic acid, methanesulfonic acid, ethanesulfonic acid, 1,2-ethane-disulfonic acid, 2-hydroxyethanesulfonic acid, benzenesulfonic acid, 4-chlorobenzenesulfonic acid, 2-naphthalenesulfonic acid, 4-toluenesulfonic acid, camphorsulfonic acid, 4-methylbicyclo[2.2.2]-oct-2-ene-1-carboxylic acid, glucoheptonic acid, 3-phenylpropionic acid, trimethylacetic acid, tertiary butylacetic acid, lauryl sulfuric acid, gluconic acid, glutamic acid, hydroxynaphthoic acid, salicylic acid, stearic acid, muconic acid, and the like; or (2) salts formed when an acidic proton present in the parent compound either is replaced by a metal ion, e.g., an alkali metal ion, an alkaline earth ion, or an aluminum ion; or coordinates with an organic base such as ethanolamine, diethanolamine, triethanolamine, tromethamine, N-methylglucamine, and the like.
The terms xe2x80x9cprodrugxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cprodrugxe2x80x9d are used interchangeably herein and refer to any compound which releases an active parent drug according to Formula I in vivo when such prodrug is administered to a mammalian subject. Prodrugs of a compound of Formula I are prepared by modifying one or more functional group(s) present in the compound of Formula I in such a way that the modification(s) may be cleaved in vivo to release the parent compound. Prodrugs include compounds of Formula I wherein a hydroxy, amino, sulfhydryl, carboxy or carbonyl group in a compound of Formula I is bonded to any group that may be cleaved in vivo to regenerate the free hydroxyl, amino, or sulfhydryl group, respectively. Examples of prodrugs include, but are not limited to, esters (e.g., acetate, dialkylaminoacetates, formates, phosphates, sulfates, and benzoate derivatives), sulfonates and carbamates (e.g., N,N-dimethylaminocarbonyl) of hydroxy functional groups, esters groups (e.g. ethyl esters, morpholinoethanol esters) of carboxyl functional groups, N-acyl derivatives (e.g. N-acetyl) N-Mannich bases, Schiff bases and enaminones of amino functional groups, oximes, acetals, ketals and enol esters of ketone and aldehyde functional groups in compounds of Formula I, and the like, See Bundegaard, H. xe2x80x9cDesign of Prodrugsxe2x80x9d p1-92, Elesevier, N.Y.-Oxford (1985).
xe2x80x9cProtecting groupxe2x80x9d refers to a grouping of atoms that when attached to a reactive group in a molecule masks, reduces or prevents that reactivity. Examples of protecting groups can be found in T. W. Green and P. G. Futs, Protective Groups in Organic Chemistry, (Wiley, 2nd ed. 1991) and Harrison and Harrison et al., Compendium of Synthetic Organic Methods, Vols. 1-8 (John Wiley and Sons, 1971-1996). Representative amino protecting groups include, formyl, acetyl, trifluoroacetyl, benzyl, benzyloxycarbonyl (CBZ), tert-butoxycarbonyl (Boc), trimethyl silyl (TMS), 2-trimethylsilyl-ethanesulfonyl (SES), trityl and substituted trityl groups, allyloxycarbonyl, 9-fluorenylmethyloxycarbonyl (FMOC), nitro-veratryloxycarbonyl (NVOC), and the like. Representative hydroxy protecting groups include those where the hydroxy group is either acylated or alkylated such as benzyl, and trityl ethers as well as alkyl ethers, tetrahydropyranyl ethers, trialkylsilyl ethers and allyl ethers.
xe2x80x9cTreatingxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ctreatmentxe2x80x9d of a disease includes: (1) preventing the disease, i.e., causing the clinical symptoms of the disease not to develop in a mammal that may be exposed to or predisposed to the disease but does not yet experience or display symptoms of the disease; (2) inhibiting the disease, i.e., arresting or reducing the development of the disease or its clinical symptoms; or (3) relieving the disease, i.e., causing regression of the disease or its clinical symptoms.
xe2x80x9cA therapeutically effective amountxe2x80x9d means the amount of a compound that, when administered to a mammal for treating a disease, is sufficient to effect such treatment for the disease. The xe2x80x9ctherapeutically effective amountxe2x80x9d will vary depending on the compound, the disease and its severity and the age, weight, etc., of the mammal to be treated.
The term xe2x80x9ctreatingxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccontactingxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9creactingxe2x80x9d when referring to a chemical reaction, means to add or mix two or more reagents under appropriate conditions to produce the indicated and/or the desired product. It should be appreciated that the reaction which produces the indicated and/or the desired product may not necessarily result directly from the combination of two reagents which were initially added, i.e., there can be one or more intermediates which are produced in the mixture which ultimately leads to the formation of the indicated and/or the desired product.
One aspect of the present invention provides compounds represented by the formula: 
where:
R1 is hydrogen or alkyl;
R2 is xe2x80x94CRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3xe2x80x94Ra (where Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 are hydrogen or alkyl with at least one being alkyl and Ra is hydroxyalkyl), dihydroxyalkyl, Rxxe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94Ryxe2x80x94 (where Rx is alkyl and Ry is alkylene), alkoxy-substituted alkyl, heterocyclylalkyl or C4-C5 cycloalkyl, wherein each of the hydroxy group present in R2 can be independently in the form of an ester, a carbamate, a carbonate, or a sulfonate derivative; or
R1 and R2 together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form a heterocyclyl group;
R3 is hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, aralkyl, haloalkyl, heteroalkyl, cyanoalkyl, alkylene-C(O)xe2x80x94R (where R is hydrogen, alkyl, hydroxy, alkoxy, amino, monoalkylamino or dialkylamino) or acyl; and
Ar1 is aryl.
Particularly preferred compounds of Formula I are those represented by the Formula II: 
where n is 1 or 2 and X is hydrogen, alkyl, halo, nitro, cyano or methoxy
More preferred compounds of Formula I are those represented by the Formula III: 
In reference to compounds of Formula I:
Preferably, R1 is hydrogen or methyl. More preferably, R1 is hydrogen.
Preferably, R2 of compounds of Formula I is xe2x80x94CRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3xe2x80x94Ra (where Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 are hydrogen, hydroxyalkyl or alkyl with at least one being alkyl or hydroxyalkyl and Ra is hydroxyalkyl), alkoxy-substituted alkyl, or (N-substituted piperidin-4-yl)methyl, wherein each of the hydroxy group present in R2 can be independently in the form of an ester, a carbamate, a carbonate, or a sulfonate derivative. More preferably R2 is (1,1-dimethyl-2-hydroxy)ethyl, (1,2-dimethyl-2-hydroxy)propyl, (N-methyl piperidin-4-yl)methyl, [1-dimethylacetamido-piperidin-4-yl]methyl, [1-carboxymethyl-piperidin-4-yl]methyl, (1,1-dimethyl-2-hydroxy)ethyl, (1-methyl-3-hydroxy)propyl, (1-methyl-1-hydroxymethyl-2-hydroxy)ethyl, [1,1-di(hydroxymethyl)]propyl, (1-hydroxymethyl-2-methyl)propyl, (1-hydroxymethyl)propyl, (1-hydroxymethyl-2,2-dimethyl)propyl, (1-hydroxymethyl-3-methyl)butyl, (2-hydroxy)propyl, (1-methyl-2-hydroxy)ethyl, (1-hydroxymethyl-2-methyl)butyl, 2-hydroxyethyl, 2-hydroxy-2-methylpropyl, 5-hydroxypentyl, 2-hydroxybutyl, 1-(hydroxymethyl)-2-hydroxyethyl, 2,3-dihydroxypropyl or [1-carbomethoxymethyl-piperidin-4-yl]methyl, wherein each of the hydroxy group present in R2 can be independently in the form of an ester, a carbamate, a carbonate, or a sulfonate derivative.
In another embodiment, preferably R1 and R2 together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form -alkylene-S(O)nxe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94 substituted heterocyclyl (where n is 0, 1 or 2, preferably 0, and Ra is alkyl). More preferably, R1 and R2 together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form -alkylene-S(O)nxe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94 substituted aziridinyl.
Preferably, R3 of compounds of Formula I is alkyl, amino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, haloalkyl, cycloalkyl, cyanomethyl, heteroalkyl, aryl, aralkyl or alkylene-C(O)xe2x80x94R (where R is hydrogen, alkyl, hydroxy, alkoxy, amino, monoalkylamino or dialkylamino). Most preferably R3 is amino, methyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, cyclopropyl, cyanomethyl, 2-hydroxyethyl, 4-fluorophenyl, benzyl, carboxymethyl or methoxycarbonylmethyl. Even more preferably, R3 is methyl.
It should be appreciated that when R3 is hydrogen, the compounds can exist in tautomeric form as follows: 
Thus, in addition to the compounds described above, the present invention includes all tautomeric forms. Furthermore, the present invention also includes all pharmaceutically acceptable salts of those compounds along with prodrug forms of the compounds and all stereoisomers whether in a pure chiral form or a racemic mixture or other form of mixture.
Still further, combinations of the preferred groups described above will form other preferred embodiments; thus, for example, preferred substituents R1, R2 and R3 of Formula I are also preferred substituents of compounds of Formulas II and III.
Some of the representative compounds of Formula I are shown in Table I below.
The IC50 of Compounds of Formula I in the in vitro p38 assay is less than 10 xcexcM, preferably less than 5 xcexcM, more preferably less than 2 xcexcM, and most preferably less than 1 xcexcM. In particular, Compounds of Formula I in Table I have IC50 in the in vitro p38 assay of from about 0.712 xcexcM to about 0.001 xcexcM.
The compounds of the present invention can exist in unsolvated forms as well as solvated forms, including hydrated forms. In general, the solvated forms, including hydrated forms, are equivalent to unsolvated forms and are intended to be encompassed within the scope of the present invention. Furthermore, as stated above, the present invention also includes all pharmaceutically acceptable salts of those compounds along with prodrug forms of the compounds and all stereoisomers whether in a pure chiral form or a racemic mixture or other form of mixture.
The compounds of Formula I are capable of further forming pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts. All of these forms are within the scope of the present invention.
Pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts of the compounds of Formula I include salts derived from inorganic acids such as hydrochloric, nitric, phosphoric, sulfuric, hydrobromic, hydriodic, phosphorous, and the like, as well as the salts derived from organic acids, such as aliphatic mono- and dicarboxylic acids, phenyl-substituted alkanoic acids, hydroxy alkanoic acids, alkanedioic acids, aromatic acids, aliphatic and aromatic sulfonic acids, etc. Such salts thus include sulfate, pyrosulfate, bisulfate, sulfite, bisulfite, nitrate, phosphate, monohydrogenphosphate, dihydrogenphosphate, metaphosphate, pyrophosphate, chloride, bromide, iodide, acetate, propionate, caprylate, isobutyrate, oxalate, malonate, succinate, suberate, sebacate, fumarate, maleate, mandelate, benzoate, chlorobenzoate, methylbenzoate, dinitrobenzoate, phthalate, benzenesulfonate, toluenesulfonate, phenylacetate, citrate, lactate, maleate, tartrate, methanesulfonate, and the like. Also contemplated are salts of amino acids such as arginate and the like and gluconate, galacturonate (see, for example, Berge et al., xe2x80x9cPharmaceutical Salts,xe2x80x9d J. of Pharmaceutical Science, 1977, 66, 1-19).
The acid addition salts of the basic compounds can be prepared by contacting the free base form with a sufficient amount of the desired acid to produce the salt in the conventional manner. The free base form can be regenerated by contacting the salt form with a base and isolating the free base in the conventional manner. The free base forms may differ from their respective salt forms somewhat in certain physical properties such as solubility in polar solvents, but otherwise the salts are equivalent to their respective free base for purposes of the present invention.
Pharmaceutically acceptable base addition salts can be formed with metal ions or amines, such as alkali and alkaline earth metal ions or organic amines. Examples of metal ions which are used as cations include sodium, potassium, magnesium, calcium, and the like. Examples of suitable amines are N,Nxe2x80x2-dibenzylethylenediamine, chloroprocaine, choline, diethanolamine, ethylenediamine, N-methylglucamine, and procaine (see, for example, Berge et al , xe2x80x9cPharmaceutical Salts,xe2x80x9d J. of Pharmaceutical Science, 1977, 66, 1-19).
The base addition salts of acidic compounds can be prepared by contacting the free acid form with a sufficient amount of the desired base to produce the salt in the conventional manner. The free acid form can be regenerated by contacting the salt form with an acid and isolating the free acid in the conventional manner. The free acid forms may differ from their respective salt forms somewhat in certain physical properties such as solubility in polar solvents, but otherwise the salts are equivalent to their respective free acid for purposes of the present invention.
The compounds of the present invention can be prepared by a variety of methods, using procedures well known to those of skill in the art. In one aspect of the present invention, a method for preparing compounds of Formula I is shown in Scheme 1 below. 
Treatment of a compound of Formula Ia with a primary amine (R3xe2x80x94NH2) provides a compound of Formula Ib. This reaction is conveniently carried out in a solvent which is inert under the reaction conditions, preferably a halogenated aliphatic hydrocarbon, especially dichloromethane, an optionally halogenated aromatic hydrocarbon, an open-chain or cyclic ether (e.g. tetrahydrofuran), a formamide or a lower alkanol. Suitably, the reaction is carried out at about xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to about 120xc2x0 C.
Reduction of a compound of Formula Ib provides an alcohol of Formula Ic. This reduction is typically carried out using lithium aluminum hydride in a manner well known to those of skill in the art (e.g., in a solvent which is inert under the conditions of the reduction, preferably an open-chain or cyclic ether, especially tetrahydrofuran, at about xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to about 70xc2x0 C., preferably at about 0xc2x0 C. to about room temperature).
Oxidation of an alcohol of Formula Ic in the next step provides a carboxaldehyde of Formula Id. The oxidation is typically carried out with manganese dioxide, although numerous other methods can also be employed (see, for example, ADVANCED ORGANIC CHEMISTRY, 4TH ED., March, John Wiley and Sons, New York (1992)). Depending on the oxidizing agent employed, the reaction is carried out conveniently in a solvent which is inert under the specific oxidation conditions, preferably a halogenated aliphatic hydrocarbon, especially dichloromethane, or an optionally halogenated aromatic hydrocarbon. Suitably, the oxidation is carried out at about 0xc2x0 C. to about 60xc2x0 C.
Reaction of a carboxaldehyde of Formula Id with an aryl substituted acetate Ar1xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CO2R (where R is an alkyl group) in a presence of a base provides a compound of Formula Ie. Any relatively non-nucleophilic base can be used including carbonates, such as potassium carbonate, lithium carbonate, and sodium carbonate; bicarbonates, such as potassium bicarbonate, lithium bicarbonate, and sodium bicarbonate; amines, such as secondary and tertiary amines; and resin bound amines such as 1,3,4,6,7,8-hexahydro-2H pyrimido[1,2-a]pyrimidine. To increase the product yield and/or to increase the reaction rate, water which is formed in the reaction can be removed by azeotrope. Conveniently, the reaction is carried out in a solvent which is relatively polar but inert under the reaction conditions, preferably an amide such as dimethyl formamide, N-substituted pyrrolidinone, especially 1-methyl-2-pyrrolidinone, and at a temperature of about 70xc2x0 C. to about 150xc2x0 C., especially at or near the reflux temperature of the solvent to assist in the noted azeotropic removal of water.
Oxidation of Ie with an oxidizing agent, such as 3-chloroperbenzoic acid (i.e., MCPBA) and Oxone(copyright) provides a sulfone (If) which can be converted to a variety of target compounds. Typically the oxidation of Ie is carried out in a solvent which is inert under the conditions of the oxidation. For example, when MCPBA is used as the oxidizing agent, the solvent is preferably a halogenated aliphatic hydrocarbon, especially chloroform. When Oxone(copyright) is used as the oxidizing agent, the solvent can be water or a mixture of an organic solvent (such as acetonitrile) and water. The reaction temperature depends on the solvent used. For an organic solvent, the reaction temperature is generally at about xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to about 50xc2x0 C., preferably about 0xc2x0 C. to about room temperature. When water is used as the solvent, the reaction temperature is generally from about 0xc2x0 C. to about 50xc2x0 C., preferably about 0xc2x0 C. to about room temperature. Alternatively, the oxidation can be carried under catalytic conditions with rhenium/peroxide based reagents. See, for example, xe2x80x9cOxidation of Sulfoxides by Hydrogen Peroxide, Catalyzed by Methyltrioxorhenium(VII)xe2x80x9d, Lahti, David W.; Espenson, James H, Inorg. Chem. 2000, 39(10) pp.2164-2167; xe2x80x9cRhenium oxo complexes in catalytic oxidations,xe2x80x9d Catal. Today, 2000, 55(4), pp317-363 and xe2x80x9cA Simple and Efficient Method for the Preparation of Pyridine N-Oxidesxe2x80x9d, Coperet, Christophe; Adolfsson, Hans; Khuong, Tinh-Alfredo V.; Yudin, Andrei K.; Sharpless, K. Barry, J. Org. Chem., 1998, 63(5), pp1740-1741, which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Reaction of the compound If with an amine (R2xe2x80x94NH2) provides the compounds of Formula Ixe2x80x2 (i.e. compounds I, wherein R1 is hydrogen). Further alkylation of Ixe2x80x2 then provides compounds of Formula I, where R1 is not hydrogen. The reaction can be carried out in the presence or absence of solvent. Conveniently, the reaction is carried out at temperatures of from about 0xc2x0 C. to about 200xc2x0 C., more preferably about room temperature to about 150xc2x0 C. Alternatively, in some cases rather than using the sulfone If, the sulfide Ie or the corresponding sulfoxide can be reacted directly an amine (R1xe2x80x94NH2) to provide the compounds of Formula Ixe2x80x2. Furthermore, If can also be alkylated with an amine of R1R2NH directly to provide a compound of Formula I where R1 and R2 are as described in the Summary of the Invention.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a method of preparing compounds of Formula I, by treating a compound of general Formula Ie or If with an amine (R1xe2x80x94NH2) and optionally reacting the resulting product with R1xe2x80x94L, where R1 is defined above, but excludes hydrogen, and L is a leaving group.
Alternatively, the carboxaldehyde of the Compound of Formula Ie can be prepared as shown in Scheme II below, which eliminates a need for an ester reduction and an alcohol oxidation in Scheme I. 
Treatment of a compound of Formula II-a (where each Ra is independently alkyl) with an alkyl formate (e.g., methylformate) in the presence of a base provides a compound of Formula II-b (where M is a metal). This reaction is conveniently carried out at a temperature range of from about 0xc2x0 C. to about 100xc2x0 C. Typically, an ether, such as THF, and other solvents which are inert to the reaction conditions is used. Suitable bases include alkoxides, such as tert-butoxides, and other relatively non-nucleophilic bases that are capable of deprotonating the compound of Formula II-a.
Cyclization of a compound of Formula II-b with thiourea in the presence of a base affords a pyrmidine of Formula II-c. Typically, this cyclization reaction is conducted in an alcoholic solvent under refluxing conditions using a corresponding alkoxide as a base.
Alkylation of a compound of Formula II-c with an alkylating agent Rxe2x80x94X1 (where R is an alkyl group and X1 is a leaving group, such as halide) in the presence of a base then provides a compound of Formula II-d. Suitable bases include a relatively non-nucleophilic bases including carbonates, such as potassium carbonate, lithium carbonate, and sodium carbonate; and bicarbonates, such as potassium bicarbonate, lithium bicarbonate, and sodium bicarbonate. Conveniently, the reaction is carried out in a relatively polar solvent that inert under the reaction conditions, preferably acetone, dimethylformamide (DMF) or methylpyrrolidinone (MP).
Reaction of a compound of Formula II-d with an aryl substituted acetate Ar1xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CO2R (where R is an alkyl group) under similar conditions as that described for preparation of a compound of Formula Ie in Scheme I above, then provides a compound of Formula II-e. While the alkylation of a compound of Formula II-c is generally conducted prior to the reaction with an aryl substituted acetate, the order of these two reactions are not crucial and can be reversed. Thus, a compound of Formula II-c can be reacted with an aryl substituted acetate Ar1xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CO2R and the resulting product can be alkylated with an alkylating agent Rxe2x80x94X1 to provide a compound of Formula II-e.
Alkylation of the amine group of a compound of Formula II-e with an alkylating agent R3xe2x80x94X2 (where R3 is those defined above and X2 is a leaving group, such as halide) then provides a compoud of Ie which can be further converted to a compound of Formula Ixe2x80x2 as described in Scheme I.
Thus, another aspect of the present invention provides a method of preparing a pyrimidine compound of Formula II-c by reacting an acetal of the Formula II-a with with an alkyl formate and reacting the resulting product with a thiourea.
Yet another aspect of the present invention provides a method for preparing a compound of Formula II-e, by reacting a compound of Formula II-c with an alkylating agent or an aryl substituted acetate, and reacting the resulting product with an aryl substituted acetate or an alkylating agent, respectively.
One of skill in the art will understand that certain modifications to the above schemes are contemplated and within the scope of the present invention. For example, certain steps will involve the use of protecting groups for functional groups that are not compatible with particular reaction conditions.
The compounds of Formula I and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts of basic compounds of Formula I with acids can be used as medicaments, e.g., in the form of pharmaceutical preparations. The pharmaceutical preparations can be administered enterally, e.g., orally in the form of tablets, coated tablets, drages, hard and soft gelatine capsules, solutions, emulsions or suspensions, nasally, e.g., in the form of nasal sprays, or rectally, e.g., in the form of suppositories. However, they may also be administered parenterally, e.g., in the form of injection solutions.
The compounds of Formula I and their aforementioned pharmaceutically acceptable salts can be processed with pharmaceutically inert, organic or inorganic carriers for the production of pharmaceutical preparations. Lactose, corn starch or derivatives thereof, talc, stearic acid or its salts and the like can be used, for example, as such carriers for tablets, coated tablets, dragees and hard gelatine capsules. Suitable carriers for soft gelatine capsules are, for example, vegetable oils, waxes, fats, semi-solid and liquid polyols and the like; depending on the nature of the active ingredient no carriers are, however, usually required in the case of soft gelatine capsules. Suitable carriers for the production of solutions and syrups are, for example, water, polyols, sucrose, invert sugar, glucose and the like. Suitable carriers for suppositories are, for example, natural or hardened oils, waxes, fats, semi-liquid or liquid polyols and the like.
The pharmaceutical preparations can also contain preservatives, solubilizers, stabilizers, wetting agents, emulsifiers, sweeteners, colorants, flavorants, salts for varying the osmotic pressure, buffers, masking agents or antioxidants. They can also contain therapeutically valuable substances other than the compounds of Formula I and their aforementioned pharmaceutically acceptable salts.
Medicaments which contain a compound of Formula I or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of a basic compound of Formula I with an acid in association with a compatible pharmaceutical carrier material are also an object of the present invention, as is a process for the production of such medicaments which comprises bringing one or more of these compounds or salts and, if desired, one or more other therapeutically valuable substances into a galenical administration form together with a compatible pharmaceutical carrier.
As mentioned earlier, the compounds of Formula I and their aforementioned pharmaceutically acceptable salts can be used in accordance with the invention as therapeutically active substances, especially as antiinflammatory agents or for the prevention of graft rejection following transplant surgery. The dosage can vary within wide limits and will, of course, be fitted to the individual requirements in each particular case. In general, in the case of administration to adults a convenient daily dosage should be about 0.1 mg/kg to about 100 mg/kg, preferably about 0.5 mg/kg to about 5 mg/kg. The daily dosage may be administered as a single dose or in divided doses and, in addition, the upper dosage limit referred to earlier may be exceeded when this is found to be indicated.
Finally, the use of compounds of Formula I and their aforementioned pharmaceutically acceptable salts for the production of medicaments, especially in the treatment or prophylaxis of inflammatory, immunological, oncological, bronchopulmonary, dermatological and cardiovascular disorders, in the treatment of asthma, central nervous system disorders or diabetic complications or for the prevention of graft rejection following transplant surgery, is also an object of the invention.
Compounds of Formula I would be useful for, but not limited to, the treatment of any disorder or disease state in a human, or other mammal, which is exacerbated or caused by excessive or unregulated TNF or p38 kinase production by such mammal. Accordingly, the present invention provides a method of treating a cytokine-mediated disease which comprises administering an effective cytokine-interfering amount of a compound of Formula I, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or tautomer thereof.
Compounds of Formula I would be useful for, but not limited to, the treatment of inflammation in a subject, and for use as antipyretics for the treatment of fever. Compounds of the invention would be useful to treat arthritis, including but not limited to, rheumatoid arthritis, spondyloarthropathies, gouty arthritis, osteoarthritis, systemic lupus crythematosus and juvenile arthritis, osteoarthritis, gouty arthritis and other arthritic conditions. Such compounds would be useful for the treatment of pulmonary disorders or lung inflammation, including adult respiratory distress syndrome, pulmonary sarcoidosis, asthma, silicosis, and chronic pulmonary inflammatory disease. The compounds are also useful for the treatment of viral and bacterial infections, including sepsis, septic shock, gram negative sepsis, malaria, meningitis, cachexia secondary to infection or malignancy, cachexia secondary to acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS), AIDS, ARC (AIDS related complex), pneumonia, and herpes virus. The compounds are also useful for the treatment of bone resorption diseases, such as osteoporosis, endotoxic shock, toxic shock syndrome, reperfusion injury, autoimmune disease including graft vs. host reaction and allograft rejections, cardiovascular diseases including atherosclerosis, thrombosis, congestive heart failure, and cardiac reperfusion injury, renal reperfusion injury, liver disease and nephritis, and myalgias due to infection.
The compounds are also useful for the treatment of Alzheimer""s disease, influenza, multiple sclerosis, cancer, diabetes, systemic lupus erthrematosis (SLE), skin-related conditions such as psoriasis, eczema, bums, dermatitis, keloid formation, and scar tissue formation. Compounds of the invention also would be useful to treat gastrointestinal conditions such as inflammatory bowel disease, Crohn""s disease, gastritis, irritable bowel syndrome and ulcerative colitis. The compounds would also be useful in the treatment of ophthalmic diseases, such as retinitis, retinopathies, uveitis, ocular photophobia, and of acute injury to the eye tissue. Compounds of the invention also would be useful for treatment of angiogenesis, including neoplasia; metastasis; ophthalmological conditions such as comeal graft rejection, ocular neovascularization, retinal neovascularization including neovascularization following injury or infection, diabetic retinopathy, retrolental fibroplasia and neovascular glaucoma; ulcerative diseases such as gastric ulcer; pathological, but non-malignant, conditions such as hemangiomas, including infantile hemangiomas, angiofibroma of the nasopharynx and avascular necrosis of bone; diabetic nephropathy and cardiomyopathy; and disorders of the female reproductive system such as endometriosis. The compounds of the invention may also be useful for preventing the production of cyclooxygenase-2.
Besides being useful for human treatment, these compounds are also useful for veterinary treatment of companion animals, exotic animals and farm animals, including mammals, rodents, and the like. More preferred animals include horses, dogs, and cats.
The present compounds may also be used in co-therapies, partially or completely, in place of other conventional antiinflammatories, such as together with steroids, cyclooxygenase-2 inhibitors, NSAIDs, DMARDS, immunosuppressive agents, 5-lipoxygenase inhibitors, LTB4 antagonists and LTA4 hydrolase inhibitors.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cTNF mediated disorderxe2x80x9d refers to any and all disorders and disease states in which TNF plays a role, either by control of TNF itself, or by TNF causing another monokine to be released, such as but not limited to IL-1, IL-6 or IL-8. A disease state in which, for instance, IL-1 is a major component, and whose production or action, is exacerbated or secreted in response to TNF, would therefore be considered a disorder mediated by TNF.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cp38 mediated disorderxe2x80x9d refers to any and all disorders and disease states in which p38 plays a role, either by control of p38 itself, or by p38 causing another factor to be released, such as but not limited to IL-1, IL-6 or IL-8. A disease state in which, for instance, IL-1 is a major component, and whose production or action, is exacerbated or secreted in response to p38, would therefore be considered a disorder mediated by p38.
As TNF-xcex2 has close structural homology with TNF-xcex1 (also known as cachectin), and since each induces similar biologic responses and binds to the same cellular receptor, the synthesis of both TNF-xcex1 and TNF-xcex2 are inhibited by the compounds of the present invention and thus are herein referred to collectively as xe2x80x9cTNFxe2x80x9d unless specifically delineated otherwise.